


Nighttime

by rabidchild67



Series: The Satchmo Cycle [4]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Dog(s), Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satchmo has stuff to do at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime

Satchmo loves the nighttime. It is when he gets his most important work done.

He roams around the house and makes his collections. He takes the little pillow from Honey’s chair because it smells like the beer he spilled on it that one time when the Jets blew it again. He takes the little towels from the bathroom that Sweetie says are _for the guests, Honey, stop it_. He takes the little stuffed teddy bear from two Valentine’s ago that sits flopped over on Sweetie’s dressing table, smiling. And he takes the tie that Mr. Neal forgot last week that got stuffed between the couch cushions.

He collects all the special things and brings them one-by-one to the bedroom and puts them on the floor. He pushes them around with his paws and arranges them properly. He lies on top of his nest so that he can smell all his people. And they can smell him too, he thinks.

Satchmo sighs and closes his eyes. He likes to have all his people with him, even when they’re away at the movies.  

\----  
Thank you for your time.


End file.
